When performing gear shifting of a transmission of a vehicle being equipped with a manually controlled clutch and gearbox an air flow provided to an intake manifold need to be reduced so as to allow said gear shift. This is in particular relevant if the vehicle is provided with a port fuel injection (PFI) assembly of an Otto-engine. It is important to perform relevant A-controlled operation during said gear shift. Hereby gear shifts are executed relatively slowly because of inherent characteristics of various actuator means, such as e.g. throttle and dump valve, prevailing engine speed, etc., affecting air dynamics.
These systems may be associated with impaired manoeuvrability of the vehicle, in particular during gear shifting of a transmission thereof. Further, generated engine misfire may damage components of an emission control system of said engine. Hereby noise emissions in the form of loud bangs may also occur.